Power of the Plants: Sprouting Out Heroes (COMING SOON!)
by DiamondPencilsZ
Summary: When the Plantae Kingdom is under attack by vengeful zombies, Princess Sunflower desperately seeks out help- especially when learning Dr. Zomboss is planning a Zombie Apocalypse on Earth! With the help of an ordinary human girl, her brother, Crazy Dave, and other magical plants, the princess and her team will band together to save the day with teamwork and a little magic!
1. An Explanation

**Hi everyone! DiamondPencilsZ here!**

 **As you all may have noticed, my 1st fanfiction:** ** _Power of the Plants: The Curse of the Zombie School!_** **has been discontinued.**

 **Why was it discontinued, you ask? Well, let me explain:**

 **1) I found most of the recent chapters rushed and blandish. To me, those chapters feel like I've gotten lazy with my writing- and I NEVER get lazy with my writing!**

 **2) That probably was due to the fact that I was working two fanfictions at the time-** ** _Power of the Plants_** **and my 1st Splatoon fanfiction,** ** _Parallel Lines_** **.** **You heard me right. TWO! That obviously put a lot of pressure on me since I had to work on two completely different stories and not upset the readers. Not to mention my school work also left me with little time to do updates. _Parallel Lines_ is more popular than _Power of the Plants_ \- and I'm really not surprised. Honestly. Splatoon is a much more popular game than Plants VS. Zombies. I'm not against Plants VS. Zombies by the way- it's a really fun and unique game. But, it's kinda saddening that Plants Vs. Zombies isn't as popular as it was before. I could be wrong though...**

 **3) It was also discontinued because it had less reviews and followers- and not to mention, 0 favorites! It was really disappointing for my very 1st fanfiction. I was extremely heartbroken. Please don't assume I'm the type of person that wants to be noticed by a lot of people and become popular. Like a selfish and greedy person, which I'm not. Do I like to be noticed? Yes. However, not getting noticed at all kind of distraught me.**

 **Anyways, I hope I can make this fanfiction better than it was before. I still think it has potential to be something awesome. I may start this once _Parallel Lines_ is on the halfway mark to being completed. When will that be? I...don't know. I can't predict these kind of things. _Parallel Lines_ may be on hiatus during that time since I don't want to pressure myself with two fanfictions. Also, I need time to decide what happens. I'm keeping my fingers crossed that this reboot will go well. A heads up, the reboot will still contain some elements from the original fanfiction. For example, most of the original characters- like Ebony- will be coming back. However, the reboot will not be about a Zombie school anymore. That kind of confused me. I might included a chapter about a Zombie School though- just to have a little nostalgic feeling.**

 **I'm praying that once I start this reboot, it will be a success like _Parallel Lines_. I could really use all the help that I can to help me reach my goal. For starters, you guys can help pick a proper title for the reboot. These titles are on my top list:**

 **1) Power of the Plants: Sprouting Out Heroes**

 **2) Power of the Plants: Undead Rebellion**

 **3) Power of the Plants: The Zombiegeddon**

 **So, what do you guys think? Which one of these titles should I use? Or, do guys have a suggestion for me? I'll gladly take suggestions. ^w^ Thank you all for your understanding and I can't wait to start writing it. Thanks for reading! :D**

* * *

 _ **Hey, if you guys have any suggestions for an outro too, that would be great. I feel like I need a main outro.**_


	2. Prologue- Connections

This was it. The moment has finally arrived. It was finally time to stop shielding themselves from others. It was finally time to stop hiding and locking themselves away. Now was the time to show everyone what they're capable of. It was time for the world to know who they really were on the inside.

On one side of the story, behind thick, blinding red curtains was a teenage girl. She was nervously squeezing a bright pink stress ball as she tapped her feet anxiously on the beautifully decorated stage. Cheers and chants echoed through the lush fabric; a crowd of old- as well as brand new- fans were awaiting the debut of the sparkling new teen sensation. Although, they were completely unaware of her true identity. This bold popstar wanted to prove to everyone that she can do can do just more than smile and wave. She wanted everyone to witness her talents, even if it meant facing trouble.

Lurking on the dark side of this tale, with foul minions moaning and stumbling in an abandoned laboratory, was a scrawny man sporting a large head and filthy lab coat. Fiddling around with test tubes filled with strange chemicals, he was certain that his plan would be executed perfectly. As he carefully picked up a stringy strand of black hair with rusty tongs, he then gently placed it in a beaker filled with a bubbling orange liquid. Once the liquid turned sky blue, he turned the Bunsen burner off and carefully poured half of it in a test tube filled with a small amount of boiling red liquid. An evil chuckle escaped his dry mouth as he admired the swirling colors through his goggles.

Finally, somewhere in the middle of it all, in a small suburban home, was a young girl of 13 years. Completely bored of studying for 9th grade preparation, playing MMORPG games, reading manga, watching anime, and overall doing nothing, she plopped onto her warm bed. However, she had trouble falling asleep- for she was overcome with fear of beginning high school soon. Growing worrisome of questioning all the possibilities, she sat up straight and gazed out of the window. The small town became dark; covered with a midnight blue blanket etched with shimmering sequins of multiple shaped and sizes. One "sequin" particularly stood out the most- for it was dashing across the sky with a blazing white trail. Gasping, the young girl squeezed her eyes shut and tightly clasped her hands together, quickly making her wish before the shooting star passed by. She desperately begged for a successful time in 9th grade as well as something to cure her boredom this summer. Beginning to grow droopy, she tucked herself in and drifted off to sleep- praying that her wish came true.

What is the connection between the popstar, the mad scientist, and the soon-to-be freshman girl? What kind of troubled will these characters face? Will their confidence be put to the test? Will their confidence be put to test? Will they be able to head to the finish line or get pushed to the edge and fall?

COMING SOON IN THE PLANTS VS. ZOMBIES REBOOT!

* * *

 **Hello my lovely readers. DiamondPencilsZ here and I hope you guys enjoyed the prologue of the PvZ reboot. I know I said that I was going to start working on this once "Parallel Lines"- my Splatoon fanfiction- was halfway through completion. But, I was actually working on this during my spare time at school, and I decided, eh, why not post it? XD. So, here it is.**

 **By the way, the reboot still needs a proper title. There are three options available on a poll on my profile. Be sure to vote if you hadn't had the chance to. I can't decided on the title if only two people voted.**

 **Also, if you guys have any questions, please leave them in the review or PM me. I will get back to as soon as possible.**

 **Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoyed this prologue. I bet you're just as excited as I am for this reboot. Thanks for reading! :D**

* * *

 **Diamond's Q &A Section Time! ^-^ :**

 **1.) Question from Anonymous: I don't mind that you are rebooting it, but when is it coming out?**

 **Answer: Thank you for your support of the reboot. I honestly can not determine when the reboot will come out. I want to start it out now, but, I want to stress my self out with school and working on Fanfiction.**

 **2.) Question from Guest: Sounds exciting but are the plants going to be like in garden warfare or like in the original games?**

 **Answer: I'm glad you're excited for the reboot as much as I am! :D The plants will mostly be plants from the original game- not sure about PvZ 2 though. As for Garden Warfare, I will only be using the Sun Pharaoh as one of the characters. Some of the plants, however, will have similar powers from the plants from said game.**

 **Thanks for your questions!**

* * *

 **EDIT 06/28/18** : **I edited the title of the story. The winning title was "Power of the Plants: Sprouting Out Heroes". Thanks everyone for voting!**


End file.
